The Chase
by Turbotail88
Summary: She was ordinary during the day, just your average good girl citizen. She had a job, friends, and a family. What they didn't know, however, was that she had an obsession that came alive in the embrace of darkness: she loved the chase. AU, Challenge-fic based off of "Mz. Hyde" by Halestorm, Ymir/Krista – possible OOC


Challenge for the week: make a fic using lyrics from either "Mz. Hyde" or "I Miss the Misery", both by Halestorm. It was really, really, really tough, but I chose "Mz. Hyde" for the interpretation that I liked most. You'll see :P

Also, Krista may appear out of character to some. I have tried my best to avoid it, but the circumstances demanded for dramatization for the best outcome.

Enjoy!

x

_In the daylight,__  
__I'm your sweetheart,__  
__Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art.__  
__But you don't know me,__  
__And soon you won't forget,__  
__Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent_

_Better beware I go bump in the night,__  
__Devil-may-care with a lust for life,__  
__And I know you,__  
__Can't resist this__  
__You know you__  
__Are so addicted.__  
__Boy you better run for your life!_

x

Krista wiped the sweat from her brow as she finished helping Mikasa set another stack of carton boxes down. It was her day-off today, so she had taken to going around and assisting her friends with whatever they needed. She was Krista Lenz, good Samaritan and saintly woman to all who knew her. She was never late for work, always smiled, well-mannered and very kind.

The woman had shoulder-length blonde hair that spilled between fingers like fine silk, emitting a scent with undertones of vanilla and jasmine. Her pale skin seemed to glow in whatever light she bathed it in, a canvas for the pretty blush that often dusted her cheeks in times of embarrassment. Her sapphire eyes sparkled in happiness or amusement, and often darkened in passion or sadness. They were as open to the world as she let them.

The blonde looked out the window, watching the sunset. Nerves suddenly gripped her as she finally noticed the time. Too long. She had been here for far too long. She needed to get going before... Krista controlled her emotions as Mikasa strolled in the living room.

"I think that's all, Krista," Mikasa sighed, stretching her arms above her head and dropping them down with a pleased hum. It hadn't taken as long as she thought, since her blonde friend had come by unexpectedly to provide assistance to her and Annie with their moving plans. With Krista's meticulous organization skills, the move-in had gone without a hitch.

"Do you need anything else?" The question came out of Krista more from habit than a conscious thought. A quick glance out the window was all she needed for her to fidget in anxiety, again remembering the time. She couldn't be late. If she was late...

"No, I think that's all. Thank you," a softer voice replied. Annie's voice came from the kitchen, having just finished putting away the utensils. The short blonde offered a small smile at her blonde counterpart. "We can handle the rest."

"Alright then," Krista giggled, relieved. She had taken too long to help them. She would surely be late and miss her chance... and then... Krista held back a shudder as she forced her mask on for just a bit longer. "I'll be going, then. It was nice seeing you two! Congratulations."

"Thanks," the couple chorused monotonously. Their likeness made her giggle nervously once more and she left their flat, hurriedly rushing down the halls and slamming her fist against the elevator buttons in her haste. When the metal doors slid to the side, she entered and punched the lobby button, tapping her foot impatiently.

Finally, she reached the lobby and sprinted outside, reaching her car and unlocking the door. After throwing her seat belt on and igniting the engine, the blonde reversed roughly and sharply turned to exit the parking lot. She sped down the road, her eyes darkening as the sun sunk below the horizon and the moon rose to steal its spotlight.

The satellite was eerie in the darkness; coloured a lighter shade of rust, the moon appeared nearly bloody from its perch on the horizon, and downright ominous as its full form appeared larger than usual. It loomed above Krista like a reminder.

Soon, the blonde reached her destination and parked outside a trashy gym in the ghetto part of the city. She left her car in the shade of an oak tree and sat, waiting. Her eyes shrouded in shadows, she stayed perfectly still. Only her blue eyes darted to and forth, watching every person that exited the gym. Her junky car blended in wonderfully.

She tapped her finger on the wheel, then, turned on the car and switched it off. She turned on the radio and tuned it to a rock station. Immediately, a woman's strong voice blasted softly from her speakers, and the lyrics made Krista grin darkly.

Krista Lenz was kind, sweet and extremely sensitive to the feelings of others. She _liked _helping people. She enjoyed it and used it to define her personality. She needed this, because it countered the darkness in her soul.

No one knew her as Krista, – or Historia, as her prey knew her – the woman who enjoyed the thrill of the chase in the darkness of the night.

Eventually, her target appeared, rubbing her towel over her head and squirting water from her bottle into her mouth. When droplets slid down her chin and between her breasts covered by her sports bra, Historia licked her lips and trembled in delight.

x

Ymir roughly messed up her hair with her towel, wishing she could just go under a shower and melt all the pain from her intense workout. However, with a quick glance up, she knew she'd have to go a bit longer without her shower. She had a chase to start.

Ymir was a tall, lanky but strong woman with short brown hair often tied back. Her skin, a dark complexion, was splattered with freckles that made others curious. Her eyes were strong, fiery and defiant; she was the type to tease, pull away and dance with another in a heartbeat. She refused to be tied down and she was as smart as they got. She worshipped the streets for they taught her all she knew, and she cut down anyone who stood in her way.

It was no surprise that she had attracted the attention of the only person who would dare face her and smirk in amusement. She had unintentionally caught the gaze of a sultry blonde in a bar, thinking it would be another one of pick up games, but had transformed into something much more gratifying; for once, she was the prey, and her game, the predator.

Ymir knew she was there. She felt the fingers on her spine, like spiders crawling up and down, simply from the gaze locked onto her figure. She knew that her blonde vixen was waiting in the shadows, ready to pounce – all Ymir had to do was let her guard down and she was done.

The malicious intent protruding from the car was enough to tense her muscles in fear and excitement. Though she chastised Historia for being annoying and cruel, she loved it. She loved the adrenalin, she loved the anticipation that grew the longer their chase lasted. Historia was small, but she was stronger than she looked. The darkness in her soul was enough to paralyse anyone, but not Ymir.

Ymir fought back with her own little twisted spirit.

The brunette grew bored of teasing her torturer – already, she could feel the playful malice shifting to threatening anger – and grinned over her shoulder. A car suddenly started and veered out of its hiding spot, and Ymir broke out into a run, grinning widely and clutching her water bottle in her hand tight. She threw her towel behind her and laughed maniacally when a howl of fury sounded.

Her steps beat against her ears, her sweat streamed rivulets down her back and legs, her heart pumped her blood faster and harder through her veins, and Ymir simply pushed her feet harder against concrete.

The chase had just begun.

x

"That woman..." Historia muttered, narrowing her eyes as she activated her windshield wipers. The towel cleared, Historia followed Ymir with her car, going fast enough to make the brunette work but slow enough to keep a distance between them. There was no fun if she caught her right away, now was there?

Historia kept her face blank and concentrated on the figure dashing through the neighbourhood on the sidewalk. Half-tempted to crash into her, Historia resisted and gripped the wheel harder, swerving to the right to follow Ymir around the curb.

Her tires squealed and echoed in the night air, startling many sleeping citizens. The blonde ignored them and concentrated on the humming of her engine. She trailed Ymir lovingly, doting on her trembling form struggling to flee from the terror soon approaching her. She allowed the love to fill her body and warm her from head to toe. Oh, how she adored their games...

The tension she had on the gas increased with every block until she was finally right next to the brunette, who had desperately broke out into a sprint. Historia sneaked a few glances to the side, already feeling Ymir's lungs collapsing in their effort to hold breath, hearing the muscles screaming for rest, sensing the exhaustion clouding the brunette's eyes.

For a second, she pitied her. She felt Krista cover her face, telling her to treat Ymir kindly, to avoid hurting her. If she loved Ymir, then she would stop this ruthless chase and properly love her. But Historia growled angrily and Krista was pushed back into the depths of her consciousness, where she would remain until morning.

Suddenly, Ymir broke out into another right and ran up the steps leading into a rickety, old house. Historia braked and quickly got out of her car, stomping forward just as the exhausted prey fled into her haven. The door left open in unwilling invitation, Historia allowed the darkness to seep into her skin as the door creaked. She stood in the foyer, straining her ears to hear a sign of harsh breathing, but came up with nothing – Ymir had gotten very good at staying hidden.

Historia closed the door and locked it. She stepped slowly, allowing every stomp to echo in the house. She stripped her coat from her body and undid her belt, snapping it to the side and folding it in her hand. She entered the kitchen and picked up a knife, examining it before smiling. She turned on her heel and listened for the pounding of Ymir's heart.

x

"Holy shit, holy shiiiit," Ymir whispered, clutching her legs in pain. She kept her breathing quiet by inhaling through her nose silently and deeply, exhaling the same way. Soon, she had gotten her heart to calm down, but her muscles ached from the overexertion. Still, she shivered in delight as the tendrils of pain faded to pleasure.

When she heard the first crack resound in her home, the brunette swallowed nervously. She traced the scars from last week's romp unconsciously and shuddered. Her hidden spot in the closet in her bedroom allowed for a decent space to breathe and move around without causing too much noise, and the darkness helped her greatly.

She knew that Historia would not leave until she caught her, and if it took until morning, then it would be Krista that would greet her with breakfast and cuddly sex. That was Ymir's goal. She had figured out the pattern to the blonde's behaviour early into their little chase, when the darkness cloaked the blonde's insanity and the light pulled out her kindness.

Suddenly, she heard the stairs creak slowly, one step at a time, and her eyes widened. If Ymir wanted, she could get out, punch the insane woman in the face and call the police – but she couldn't. She had absolutely no will of her own to harm the blonde, and it was her own decision. Fear of Historia intermingled with some sort of strange love for Krista that created the situation she was stuck in now.

"Ymir? I will find you. Save yourself the trouble and come out now," Historia cooed, snapping the belt again.

The brunette curled in on herself tighter and shut her eyes, hoping enough time would pass for morning to rise. She knew it was hopeless the second she felt Historia's presence in front of her hiding place.

"I love you, you know that? No one is as deliciously hard to catch as you." Ymir peeked between her eyes and yelled in fright when two blue eyes stared at her through the cracks of the door. They were evil and glinting maliciously in amusement.

The door slammed open and Ymir was pulled from her hair and thrown against the bed. The brunette tumbled against the pillows and sheets and glared defiantly up at the blonde while holding her body up on her elbows. Historia settled herself just above Ymir, on her knees, and tilted her head curiously.

The blonde began to twitch, then, and she sighed as she put a hand to her head. Ymir smirked arrogantly and lifted her foot up to brush against Historia's centre. The blonde hissed and bucked her hips forward.

"Damn Krista, she doesn't want me to hurt you," Historia growled, "but you're mine. I'll treat you however I feel like."

"You're too small to do anything to me," Ymir taunted, laughing. Historia raised an eyebrow and slapped Ymir's left cheek with her right hand. The brunette immediately quieted.

The smaller woman took the taller one's hands and bound them with her belt around the bars behind the bed. She ripped off the sports bra and tweaked a nipple harshly, satisfied at the groan of pain and the shudder of pleasure. Eager, she ripped off her own clothes and rubbed herself along the brunette. Her sadistic grin stretched wide with every trip back and forth.

Ymir had trouble controlling her own emotions. Lovers in the past had been ridiculously easy to overcome and pleasure until they saw stars, but Historia was different. She would torture the brunette until she begged for release, and even then it wasn't guaranteed. She bucked her hips up whenever Historia brushed by her thighs and smirked at the surprised gasp.

"You'll pay for that one," Historia seethed, trembling in anger. She bent her head down and bite down on Ymir's nipples, drawing blood and lapping it up. Ymir closed her eyes to focus on the pleasure, breathing rhythmically to stave off the pain. The blonde continued downward, leaving marks and drawing blood only to take it into her mouth. Finally, she reached the apex of brown thighs and immediately sucked on the little hooded nub.

Ymir arched and opened her mouth and eyes in surprise, then grit her teeth when Historia let go to trace the contours of her sex. She moved her hips to draw attention to her bundle of need, but the blonde didn't care. She took her time to taste her lover and enjoyed the sounds of frustration she heard. By now, Krista would have fully given in and allowed Ymir to do whatever she pleased with her, but Historia would not let go so easily.

"Beg for it..."

"Never!"

Historia pinched the brunette's thighs with her manicured nails and let go, quickly flicking her tongue to her clitoris and giggling when Ymir bucked her hips with a shattered groan. She helped her ride out her sudden orgasm and ignored the freckled woman's silent demands for more. It was her turn now.

Historia climbed up the lithe, athletic body under her and placed her sex directly atop the body's face. Ymir brushed her nose against the nub and Historia tensed.

"If you tease, I'm bringing out the knife I brought," she threatened.

Ymir laughed and kissed her clitoris, bringing it between her lips and sucking greedily as she obeyed. Her tongue lashed out and traced a line from the bottom to the top, and then entered the blonde stiffly. Historia moaned shamelessly and rode out the muscle inside her, gripping the barred headboard for leverage.

Ymir withdrew and returned to the bundle of nerves and flicked her tongue rapidly, and finally Historia came undone, holding her body for a few minutes then withdrawing to lay beside Ymir. She looked into brown eyes thoughtfully, before bending beside the bed and retrieving a small, sharp knife. Ymir's eyes widened.

"You said... y-you said," Ymir stammered, sweat sliding down the side of her face.

"I know what I said," Historia replied softly, "but you taste too good for me to resist."

She traced the knife's point down the side of the brunette's left arm, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to make Ymir shiver pleasurably. She brought the knife over to the bound woman's face and cut in the centre of cheek, leaning forward to lick and suck on the blood. Ymir closed her eyes and turned her head away; she was ashamed to admit she actually enjoyed this.

The night proceeded in this manner, which Historia making sure Ymir stayed awake long enough to see the evil recede from her actions to be replaced by tenderness that made it all worth it. The belt was loosened and the brunette sighed in relief, turning to face the blonde.

She knew there was a difference – it was in the shame and concern filling those beautiful blue eyes, it was in the defeated and sad posture that balanced on the edge of the bed and it was simply by instinct as the sun peeked and showered them in golden light.

Ymir rolled her shoulders and stared at Krista. The blonde dropped the tools to the ground and crawled into Ymir's lap, hugging her and burying her face and tears into her neck. The brunette sighed and rubbed her naked back.

"It's alright, I'm alright. Historia wouldn't really hurt me. You wouldn't let her," Ymir reassured.

"I-I know b-but I s-still..." Krista hiccupped, sobbing.

"We'll find a way to get rid of her one day," Ymir interrupted, "for now, let's just enjoy what we have."

The brunette noticed that the blonde stared at her fresh cuts when they pulled back and kissed her to distract her. She rolled them over so that she was on top, and the blonde eagerly accepted the euphoria shared between them.

One day, she would stop being the monster in Ymir's bed and cure the nightmare in her head.


End file.
